A New Butler
by Noble Demon-sama
Summary: An important angel 'fell' down to earth and is know a butler at the Phantomhive Mansion. I'm not that good at writting summaries sorry


**A new butler**

It is well known that demons and angels don't get along at all. There are many different types of demons, like those who eat humans and wear their body as their own and there are demons that don't eat humans but eat what humans eat. The most powerful demons and royals out there are the area known as Noblesse, just what the vampires are known as when they are royal and that are strong. Back to the story, One day, a noble demon from the Demon world, were all true demons are born to, and a noble angel from Heaven fought against each other and in the end, the demon won and marked the angel as his. This caused many problems in Heaven because the Angel that was marked was their strongest they had and was next in line to the throne.

"My son, don't worry. We will find a way to erase the mark" said God as he looked down at his son with sadness. This gave the son, disappointment because the son thought that his father was angry at him for letting this happen.

"I know you will father and sorry for letting you down. Our family is the soul symbol of absolute purity and I have tainted our family name. I'm sorry father" said the son as he bowed at his father for the last time and ran out the door and out the castle that he knows called it "his old home." This caused God and everyone in the room to scream "RENO!"

This caused everyone to panic, Reno has left heaven and became a "FallenOne" Many decades has pasted and everyone in heaven has not seen the heir at all. This caused many to fear that Reno killed himself because of the shame he had felt.

The truth is that Reno went into another universe were he knew that nobody could find him, especially the demon that caused this problem in the first place. When he got to the new universe, he found out that he was in Europe near a mansion when an earl by the name of Ciel Phantomhive lived. He heard many rumors of the Phantomhive and he felt sorry for the kid, he lost his family at a young age.

One day, Reno was walking around the streets of Europe, happy until he heard a scream take place from south of him. He signed and he knew even if he became a "FallenOne" he was still an angel and angels help those that are hurt or those who are innocent. I walked to where the screaming was coming from and I saw a woman in her late was getting killed. I was about to help her until I saw a demon with a child walk towards the crime and was about to kill the killer. Turned out that the killer was a shinigami, 'Wow! This place is strange if a shinigami is killing and a demon is saving people. I let out a sign and was about to turn away until I felt the pain once again. "Damn not again!" I said out loud, not helping since I knew that the demon heard me. I ran away knowing that I was going to be followed.

**_(Sebastian's P.o.V)_**

"Damn not again!" screamed a voice from not far away. This made me wonder who screamed a while ago. I was about to tell my lord if I could follow but he already started to walk towards the sound was coming from.

"Sebastian, I want you to take me to be the voice is going" said Ciel to Sebastian as he looked into his eyes.

"Of Course my lord" said Sebastian as he picked up Ciel and disappeared to was the voice stopped at the moment.

**_(Reno's P.o.V)_**

I stopped running and sat down near a wall with my back against it. I closed my eyes and decided to rest for a while. "My End is near. I know it" I said out loud not knowing that the demon and the child were very near to me. I looked towards the sky and then I started to walk deeper into the darkness of the building that it created. I signed and let out a yell of pain which caused my wings to come out. After that I lost unconsciousness.

**_(Normal P.o.V)_**

It didn't take a long time for Sebastian and Ciel to get where the voice stopped. When they got there, they saw a beautiful man who looked around his late 20's. He wore black tight pants and a black shirt that you couldn't see because he wore a black coat that overflowed to his feet. There was a black cross around his neck and the black shoes that went so well with his outfit, and on his left ear. There was a small skull shaped piece of earring and on both ears, there were black cross earrings. His hair was black to top it all off. **1)**

"Sebastian, carry him, we're taking him with us" said Ciel as he walked out of the darkness thinking how much fun he was going to have.

It didn't take long for Sebastian and Ciel to get back to the Phantomhive Mansion. When they did, Sebastian took their guest to his room since that was the safest place for an angel to rest.

"My Lord, I have taken our guest to my bedroom. As we wait, why don't I make you something to eat" said Sebastian as he bowed to Ciel and went to the kitchen to make snacks for his master.

**_(Reno's P.o.V)_**

I opened my eyes and to my guess, I have been unconscious for an hour. I looked around and found myself in a bedroom, but why. I was about to get off the bed. That is until I felt the pain again and lost my balance. At that moment I really thought I was about to hit the floor but I fell into a pair of hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you" I said as I looked up at my savor but froze when I saw that a demon saved me. "…why…?"

"I sensed that something might have happened to you" said the demon to me smiling. For some reason I smiled back at him. "You look better smiling than in pain. Oh sorry to introduce myself right know but the name is Sebastian Michealis"

"Nice to meet you Michealis-san, the name is Kami Reno… you know what, just call me Reno" I said to him after I realized that I was still lying on Michealis's chest. I backed away from him right away. "Thank you for helping me in my time of need. I must go know" I said to him before I disappeared from the bedroom and appeared many miles away from the mansion.

I looked at the sky and saw it getting dark. A wave of pain went through me and I screamed again. "What is going on" I yelled out loud before I started to loss unconscious. Before I did, I saw Michealis walking towards me and picked me up. All I could say was "Why?"

**_(In Heaven)_**

_For the first time in many years since Heaven have heard of Reno and know a demon send a letter to god saying that he knows where Reno is at. This caused happiness and angry to go through them, but they let angry to slip through them._

_"My son, you have been in pain this whole time. I'm sorry"_

* * *

_**Please Comment and you ^^**  
_

_**1) A close friend of mine wrote how Reno would look like in this story. Just to let you know  
**_


End file.
